User blog:TifaLockhartFan/Waht are some memorable/inspirational quotes you can think of from Degrassi Season 1-10?
Mines for episodes 1.Times Stand Still 2.Whisper to A Scream 3.Father Figure 4.You Got the Look 5. Gangsta Gangsta 6.Take on Me 7.Pride 8. When Doves Cry 9.Mirror in the Bathroom 10. Hot For Teacher 11. Message in a Bottle 12.Shout 13. STanding in the Dark 14. Live to tell 15. Purple Pills 16. My Body is A Cage 17. Causing a Commotion 18. Heart of Glass 'Mines For Quotes' '1. Hey Liberty Girlfriend' '2. Your friend's gay, stop hating and just deal' '3.So I get it. I can't dance 'cause I'm white. No, you can't dance 'cause you suck.' '4. Our homey is a player / That is all / So why'd you have to go and kick his Ball and chain / Ain't that your name / 'Cause you're a playa hater and that's a shame And chicks like you ain't worth too much So shut up girl and Make my lunch / Yeah!' '5.A binder boner shield.' '6.Spin: Because we are going to party! Craig: No party, Spin. Spinner: Girls? Craig: No girls. Spinner: Booze? Craig: No booze. Spinner: Donuts? Craig: That we can do! 7. I'm going to be an actress like academy award winning actress and you can sell this for a million dollars 'cuz im going to be famous.' '8. Manny: One more thing: no talking about the environment, the environment is not sexy, do not talk about it.' 'Emma : You don't wanna be friends... Manny: Not with a stuck-up prude princess. Emma Good, 'cause... I don't want to be friends with the school slut.' '9.I don't want to be adorable.' 'Manny:Bunnies and puppies are adorableDo you see any underwear? Emma:No, but... Manny:That's right. Because I'm not wearing any.' '10. manny: You made me be the mascot. Paige:You made me look stupid. Manny:You took credit for my work! Paige:You got Matt fired! Manny:YOU... I don't remember, but you started it! Paige: I'll keep going! You stress me at Spirit Squad! You make me look like full fat spaz! manny:You know what? Shut up! You're just jealous.' '11.Manny: Did you just throw a drumstick at my head?' 'Ellie: You could feel it through all that hairspray? Amazing.' '12. What's the matter Sean huh you jealous you want to be my other guinea pig boy?' '13. Aw did Emma pee in her pants' '14.Ellie:There is nothing wrong with me.' 'Paige: Then show me your arm please; Ellie show me your arm' '15. Haven't you heard I'm crazy!' '16.Spinner, rule No.1 of puberty: Shower every day.' '17. Craig: Where am I going to go back home so Dad c-can' 'Joey: Can what? He hits you doesn't he?' '18. Sorry, excitement makes me fart.' ''' 19. Paige:I didn't even want to do it Hazel. I said No, over and over and over. Hazel:You said no? and he didn't listen? Paige:He just pushed me down, harder, and he wouldn't stop. He just wouldn't stop. Hazel:Paige, Honey. If you said no, that's rape. '''20. Forgiv eme if I lost my spirit '21. I was raped' '22. That was the last time.' '23.He was Toby's best friend' '24.You want War you got' '25. Come on Johnny boy man up!' '26. You're already dead to me.' '27.It's New York Holly J bitch' '28. BOOYAH' '29. Silly me always dropping my feminie hygiene products.' ---- ---- ---- ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Blog posts